


-30

by nunharry



Series: american dream [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunharry/pseuds/nunharry
Summary: Альфред не знает, что Иван прячет в подвале.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: american dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136255
Kudos: 3





	-30

Доска со скрежетом оторвалась от стены. Дом, почти полностью сделанный из дерева, будто бы скрипел вместе с хозяином. Иван сипло выдохнул, стёр единым движением пот со лба, убирая волосы. 

Альфред смотрел на него, пытаясь запомнить, отпечатывая в голове такую картину. Руки сжимали ткань шорт, кровь бешено гоняла сердце. Вопреки буре внутри, за окном было тихо, на стёклах подмерзала корка льда, которую он минуты три назад расковыривал ногтем, пытаясь нарисовать член. Ваня несильно шлёпнул по заднице, предлагая покамест помочь с ремонтом.

Ремонтом весьма условным, да и помощь мужчине от подростка вряд ли требовалась. Вернее, совсем нужна не была. Альфред сглотнул, с ожиданием уставившись на присевшего на корточки опекуна, расправлявшегося с последней доской, расшатывая гвозди. 

Руки у него были красивыми, с длинными пальцами и обгрызенными ногтями, огрубевшей кожей и периодически выступающими венами. Но большими, как у медведя. Альфред любил эти руки особенно сильно в холодные ночи, когда его прижимали к тёплому Ваниному телу, и сопели сонно в ухо.

\- Ну, герой, пошли?

Улыбка у Вани была ехидной, сиреневые глаза блеснули с тени – лампа в коридоре была всего одна, и свет её не доходил до лестницы на второй этаж, где стоял мужчина. Напротив лестницы была та самая заколоченная дверь. Зачем так было, Альфред не знал.

Да и не стремился узнать, странностей в доме Брагинского хватало и без этого. Доверчивый Альфред в первые дни, да и в настоящем порой тоже, ожидал увидеть труп за поворотом. На полу кухни, спускаясь с опаской к завтраку; в шкафу кабинета, крадучись осматривая его, пока Ваня не пришёл; под кроватью перед сном. 

Больше всего сердце, конечно, замирало, когда в темное блестело что-то. Непонятно, страшно, до истеричного визга. Самое ужасное – блестели чаще глаза Ивана. Когда злился, доведённый крестником до ручки. Когда замирал, смотря на него изучающе, заинтересованно. Когда гладил бедро через ткань пижамы под одеялом ночью.

Альфред знал, что самое страшное чудовище этого дома здесь, перед ним. Приглашающе улыбается, а у самого сомнение и опаска во взгляде. Ал бы отказался спускаться с ним в подвал, пусть хоть сотню раз любимый и сексуальный, Но.

Что-то хищное, но чертовски усталое прослеживается в чертах лица. Иван сжимает доску до побелевших костяшек, ставя у стены. Качает головой, тихо смеётся над чем-то своим, надуманным, прикрывает глаза. Идёт на кухню, мысленно уже поставив чай и кинув заварку в кружки. Одна – белая с красной звездой, другая чёрная, с жёлтой надписью «BEST».

\- Ты зелёный будешь? У нас оставалось немного…  
\- Стой. – Хватает за рукав коричневого свитера, останавливает. Вокруг настолько тихо, что он слышит чужое дыхание.   
\- Пошли.

За окном начиналась буря, когда дверь в подвал с тихим щелчком закрылась.


End file.
